i_love_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
I LOVE Zendaya!
HEYOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! wassup!! okay I love Zendaya IDK if you do...ehh......well here are some facts!!!! FACTS!!!. Zendaya and Bella Thorne release a clothing line for their show called The CeCe and Rocky Collection on June 27.On July 5 she and Bella been interview by KTLA about their single Watch Me Zendaya been on the cover of Dream Magazine in July 2011.Zendaya was on the Red Team for Disney's Friends For Chang Games witch was the winning team. Zendaya had attented Phinease and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimiension on August 7 2011.Shake It Up 2nd season permeire on September 18 2011.Zendaya attended at Disney's D23 Expo and the Cast of Shake It Up dance at Disney's D23 Expo. Zendaya had her 15th birthday party at the beach .Zendaya promoted Shake It Up on ABC 7 in Chicago in September 5 2011. Zendaya and Cody Simson guest star on PrankStar on the episode Walk the Prank on September 23 2011.Zendaya attended Cody Simson Album Released Party on Semtember September 20. She attended the Teen Vogue Young Hollywood Party. Zendaya Attended Real Steel red carpet event on October 2 2011.On November 19 2011 Zendaya star in Pixie Hollow Games as Fern.October 15 2011 Zendaya and Bella Thorne open the Make Your Mark Event.Zendaya ,Bella Thorne ,Davis Clevland apeard on The Ellen Degenere Show on October 14. Zendaya and alot of Celebrity attended the NBT (Next Big Thing) Event in October 17. she appeared at the Variety's Power Of Youth on October 22. Zendaya read stories to kids at Ronald McDonald Holloween Carnival on October 24. Zendaya and Bella was on the cover of Total Girl Magazine. October 28 Zendaya release her 3rd single Dig Down Deeper on Radio Disney.On Novembber 24th she perform Dig Down Deeper at Macy's Thankgiving Parade .On November 5th she appeared on Radio Disney and Teaches dances on the show.Dig Down Deeper Music Video release on November 7th 2011. On November 19th Zendaya performed The National Anthem at the Bloomington Blaze Hocky Games.On the 25th Zendaya and Bella had a Dance Battle but sadly for the Z-Swagger Bella won. On the 28th Zendaya was on the cover of Kontrol Magazine. Added by D-Swag300 Zendaya and Bella Thorne perform Watch Me at the Disney's Parks Christmas Day Parade on Christmas Day and meet Justin Bieber. On December 15 the Swag It Out Music Video released.on the 7th she did a cover of White Christmas. On December 19 2011 Zendaya and Bella appeared on Good Morning America to promote Frienemies. In January 2012 Zendaya was feature in Seventeen Magazine.She and Bella was on the cover of Girl Life Magazine. Zendaya got nominated for a NAACP Image Awards but sadly Did not won.On January 21 Zendaya and Bella had re-visit Million of Milkshake to make more milkshake for fans. Somthing To Dance For was release on Febuary 29 2012 on radio disney and the Music Video was release on the March 9.The song was feature on the Soundtrack Live 2 Dance witch was realease on the 20th. Zendaya was feature on the Platypus Walk music video.She attended at the John Carter movie permiere with Bella Thorne. Zendaya and Bella Thorne came to the Dancing With The Star set to suport Roshon Fegan on March 20. On March 24 2012 Zendaya and Bella Thorne visit MTV to promote their show soundtrack.On March 27 Z & B went to Dubai and perform Somthing To Dance/TTYLXOX and lelf Dubia on April 2nd. On April 6 Zendaya join Disney's Friend For Chang stop bullying campaig .At the Easter Egg Roll 2012 Zendaya perform My All ,Swag It Out, Somthing To Dance For and more.Section heading Write the second section of your page here.